ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Warriors
The new warriors is an an American animated television series created by Glen Murakami, based on the Marvel Comics characters of the same name. it"s mixes between the ultimate spider man TV series and the teen titans TV series. Plot The new warriors focuses on the lives of a group of teenage kids attempting to establish themselves as proven superheroes as they deal with normal adolescent issues in their personal lives, The team deals with all manner of criminal activity and threats to the city, while dealing with their own struggles with adolescence, their mutual friendships, and their limitations. The New Warriors Spider Man: Peter Parker grew up in Forest Hills,Queens, with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He was left with them after his real parents' death. He had a normal life, his best friend was Mary Jane Watson, but developed feeling for her when they got older. When he went to school he was bullied by Flash Thompson, who liked to stuff him in a locker. In High School he befriended Harry Osborn, the son of Billionaire scientist Norman Osborn. He gave Peter a ride in his limousine one day while he was trapped out in the rain and have been friends ever since. At the age of 15 while attending a Midtown High field trip to Oscorp genetics lab Peter was bitten by a genetically altered spider, young Peter Parker gained special abilities similar to those of a spider. He tried to use these new powers to make money via a wrestler career, and after his Uncle Ben was killed by a burglar he would have stopped hours later, he realized that with great power, comes great responsibility, and started using his abilities in a crime-fighting career as Spider-Man. White Tiger: Ava Ayala is '''the current successor in her family's legacy to bear the name. Ava was born to Hector Ayala. Ava became White Tiger after her father was heavily injured by Kraven the Hunter during the latter's seeking of his power. Her father passed the White Tiger Amulet down to her and instructed that it not fall into Kraven's hands, in fear that the tyrant would become even more powerful. She took the Tiger Amulet, every day enduring it's willingness to drive her into becoming wild and uncontrolled. She then became the White Tiger and joined the new warriors, With the rest of her group, she embarked on many missions and developed further as a hero. Throughout her time with the rest of the group, she rediscovered her hatred for Kraven the Hunter for the murders of her father and grandfather and overcame her desire to kill him herself with the aid of Spider-Man. She controls herself maturally and helps the others with that too. Nova: '''Sam Alexander is a super-hero with cosmic-energy abilities. Ever since being inducted into the Nova Corps, Sam has developed quite the cocky attitude. He believes himself to be a natural leader, despite not seeing the limitations of his powers and his "fight now, talk later" strategy, which ends up not being the best choice. Nova's received his powers from the Nova Force, which gave him the ability to channel through his helmet. These powers include flight, enhanced durability, and the ability to absorb and release pulses of energy. However, Sam does not know the extent of his powers, let alone how they work. Iron Fist: Danny Rand is the 17-year-old martial expert, possibly one of the best in the world. He is also the acting CEO to Rand Industries inheriting the title on his fathers death. At a young age Danny was raised in the hidden city of K'un-Lun. There he practiced daily in various disciplines and fighting techniques, allowing him to manipulate his T'ai chi ch'uan or chi to perform various tasks. When the time came he was sent on his final task to battle the Dragon, Shou-Lao. He is successful and gained the mystical power of the Iron Fist. He is destined to rule his people, but was given a year to say goodbye to the outside world. But Danny decides to use his time helping people. He provides his team insightful advice and teachings from his past experiences in K'un-Lun. Iron Fist is the glue that holds the team together. Always calm, always in control, always there to aid and assist. Despite his laid-back personality, Danny takes things very seriously and is always able to keep his cool. He loves to meditate, doing it whenever possible to practice his Zen Power Man: Luke Cage, alias Power Man is the son of two S.H.I.E.L.D.scientists; Walter Cage and Amanda Cage who were working on a variant of the Super-Soldier Serum. Due to this when they were travelling with their son their plane was attacked by Zodiac led byScorpio. To save their sons life Amanda made her son drink the the serum and pushed him out the plane. As he fell his body mutated giving him enhanced strength and indestructible skin, which allowed him to survive the fall. Believing his parents had been killed, he was approached by Nick Fury a close friend to his parents who offered him a position in the new warriors along with White Tiger (Ava Ayala), Iron Fist (Danny Rand), Nova (Sam Alexander) and Spider Man (Peter Parker). Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:TV Series Category:Disney XD